journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm the Tower
Storm the Tower is the Twenty-Sixth chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-Six: Storm the Tower While being oblivious to the screams coming from beyond the closet, Geoff listened intently to what happened during Ryan’s entrapment. “So what did you say was in that room that I made sure that no one would be able to enter unless they knew the password which I keep on my high security computer,” Geoff asked? “People,” Ryan said. “Real people.” “But how did they get in there,” Jack asked? “I doubt you Geoff would’ve put them in there.” “Of course I didn’t,” Geoff roared. “And I don’t believe anyone in this room would’ve put them there…other than Ryan.” “Gee thanks.” “So what’s the gosh darn plan,” Gavin impatiently asked? “Oh it certainly has gotten lively around here,” Charity said as she and Temperance entered the office. “I thought Geoff told you two butt out of this,” Michael threatened. “Or do you need Michael here to whoop your @$$…er… I mean escort you back to your room?” “Now that’s not a very nice thing to say to a pair of innocent women,” Temperance said with false surprise. “If half the stories about the Remnants are true,” Ray began. “Then I seriously doubt you two are innocently.” “Of course we have done some questionable things in the past,” Charity informed them. “However we do want to fully help you guys out with this issue,” she added with her right eye twitching. “Also your prisoners as well as Phy and his friends are escaping to the building next door,” Temperance quickly added. The Achievement Hunters raced over to the window and saw a metallic bridge connecting the building to the Tower. “No that’s where Edgar sleeps,” Ryan yelped. “We can’t let them escape,” Jack and Gavin said in unison. “Jynx,” Jack added. “Got you Gavvy Wavvy.” “Bugger,” Gavin sighed. “Stop messing around you two,” Geoff snapped. “Ryan take us down there.” “Fine.” And with that the six Hunters sink through the floor, leaving the Remnants alone. “Well it’s all going according to your plans,” someone said from the shadows. “That’s right,” Charity agreed. “Also it’s been a real pleasure getting to know you Mr. Corpirate. Using the same name as Geoff’s title really did wonders for the operation.” “Indeed it has,” Temperance said. “But alas we must make sure that the upcoming scuffle ends exactly as Pride has planned.” Together, the Remnants left the office leaving behind a confused person. “Pride? Who is that,” the false Corpirate asked? “Free at last,” Tsuyoshi said made it across the bridge that Izumi had conjured. “I thought that we would never make it out of there.” “You can say that again,” Satoru agreed. “Okay,” Tsuyoshi said, causing Phy to facepalm. But before Tsuyoshi could say Free at last again, a merrily laugh came from behind them. “Argh…but avast mates…but ye landlubbers won’t be getting away so easily.” The group turned around and saw the Achievement Hunters emerging from the ground. “Seriously,” Trent said. “Your title is the Corpirate and you just now decide to talk like a pirate?” “Well excuse me but I didn’t have enough time to perfect it okay,” Geoff spat out. “Anyway you brats aren’t going to run away,” Michael yelled, pointing dramatically at them. “We know what you planned to do with us and we won’t allow it!” The group exchanged confused looks. “All we wanted to do here is…you know what forget that,” Hotaru snapped. “We’re here to stop your human trafficking.” “We are,” Satoru asked? Now it was the Achievement Hunters turn to look puzzled. “Oh you’re talking about the people in that room,” Ryan realized. “Sorry but we don’t know anything about them.” “Liar,” Trent yelled. “We saw them tied up and gagged!” “Enough,” both Izumi and Jack yelled at the same time. “Obviously we must be missing something,” Izumi said. “I agree. Something seems fishy about this setup,” Jack added, but paused as a deep growl was heard from above. Everyone gazed skyward and looked shocked at the sight of a falling bear. The Great Bear, Cinnamon collided hard with the bridge, causing both it and the bear to groan. Jack looked mortified at the sight of his bear as Akio landed on top of Cinnamon. “See I told you we wouldn’t have to worry about him,” Hotaru said. “CINNAMON NO,” Jack screamed. “That’s the last straw!” Akio turned around and stared confusedly at the Achievement Hunters. “Well if it’s a fight you want then bring it on,” he triumphantly said as he drew his blade. Quick as a flash, Ray launched himself at Akio with his own blade drawn. Akio groaned as he was pushed out of the way as Phy intercepted Ray, causing both of them to collide with the bridge. The bridge gave out causing the pair and the bear to fall onto the symbol below and crashed through it, falling below the surface. Izumi quickly placed her hands on the ground to cause a dirt hand to grab the falling Akio and safely deposit him on the building. Geoff cringed and yelled, “Alright guys stick to the plan. Fall back and get to higher ground!” “What plan,” Gavin mumbled? The Achievement Hunters split up and vanished within the tower. “They’re getting away,” Miku noted. “Guys we have to stop those criminals,” Hotaru said. “So we have to storm the tower!” His friends nodded and while Akio got back to his feet, Izumi had created a second bridge allowing them access to the tower again. “Guy’s I’m going after Phy,” Trent said firmly. “That’s fine,” Hotaru said. “Happy hunting!” “You too,” Trent said as he made his way down the side of the building. “Alright here we go!” The group then raced across the bridge and re-entered the tower. From an upper floor, the Remnants exchanged worried looks. “They weren’t supposed to split up,” Temperance said. “What do we do know,” Charity asked? “Our leader is occupied and we can’t protect the potential sacrifices at the same time.” “Perhaps I can be of some assistance,” a voice asked? The Remnants turned and saw the fake Corpirate approach them. This time he was wearing one of Ray’s tuxedo masks in order to hide his identity. “They are so close to discovering the truth and you promised to protect me. So I’ll help you in order to keep the truth hidden.” The Remnants looked at each other. “That sounds like a fair trade,” Charity said. Suddenly, Geoff appeared and raged, “This is bull****. I didn’t sell any humans. This is bull***. I did not. Oh hi guys.” He saw the Remnants and their masked friend. “So what is your strategy for dealing with this sudden crisis,” Temperance asked? “Well simple my dear. This is our territory and they threatened war! So I’m going to go hide in my office corner and let the other Achievement Hunters do the heavy work.” “Well that’s not nice,” Charity scolded. “You must be willing to go the extra mile and help your friends in their time of need.” Geoff thought about it. “No. Bye.” And with that Geoff left to head to his office leaving the trio to head out as well. Meanwhile, a fancy car had pulled up near the entrance to Achievement City. An aging man emerged from the driver’s side and made his way to open the passenger door. “Sir, if you hear me out…I’m sure Colonel Rex will think this as most informal.” He stepped back and allowed the Archduke to exit the vehicle. “Well Kobe…when have I ever done the formal thing,” Duke teased? As Kobe thought about this, Duke turned to face at the tower, completely unaware to the event that was taking place. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.